


New Year's Day

by SegaBarrett



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy has a plan for how to ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, and I make no money from this.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2117xar) **Credit: Wallsave.com**

“Cordelia… You know I don’t really do this kind of thing.”

Cordelia smiled, smoothing down her dress and looking Angel in the eyes.

“There’s no time like the present,” she urged.

“I’m just not that kind of guy!”

“Anyone can be that kind of guy. You just need to learn properly.”

She parked the car and looked around. It was just after nine o’clock at night, and the sun had gone down and appeared, hopefully, to be staying down. They would be celebrating the night the right way. All of the baddies seemed to have been put away, if only for today, and Cordelia hoped that there’d be no demons nipping at their heels or sneaking into their beds for at least the immediate future.  
Everyone needed time to relax.

And it was New Year’s Eve. Had Cordelia been talking about this day back in high school, she would have seen herself partying it up on the arm of the cutest guy, probably hanging out with Harmony (in the day before she had sprouted fangs, of course). She was surprised to realize that she was content in this moment, in this time, just being near Angel.

There was a safety about him that she didn’t really have words for. 

“I don’t need a wardrobe makeover,” Angel insisted, but there wasn’t much fight in it.

“Sorry to inform you but yes… you do.” Cordelia reached out and took him by the hand, warming it as much as she could. She looked up to see the faintest trace of a smile. It was like a small victory every time she made him look like that. “Come on.” She leapt into a playful little skip, making her way towards the mall with Angel in tow. She couldn’t wait to deck him out in a nice new pair of pants, maybe a new shirt, and he could probably use a haircut if she was being completely honest – he’d been moving the hair out of his eyes a pretty good deal recently.

She happened to notice, while not paying much attention to anything other than her tall, handsome and lacking in suntan companion, that there didn’t seem to be very many people in the mall parking lot tonight besides them. Just as well, she figured, more room for them. They wouldn’t have to deal with lines of people trying to elbow them in the face to get to the sales. 

As she arrived at the front doors of Sears and put her hand on the door handle, the door flew open and she found herself looking at a rather burly security guard.

“Mall’s closed,” the guard said gruffly.

“What?” Cordelia inquired, “It’s only nine! The mall doesn’t close until ten.” 

“New Year’s Eve,” the guard replied, looking at her with disinterest. 

Cordelia turned back around to Angel with an exasperated and confused look on her face. 

“I never… I didn’t…”

Angel burst out laughing and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Saved by the bell, I guess,” he teased. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“Guess the Powers couldn’t have clued me in on that one, could they? I guess I usually made it in early. Or a lot has changed in the past few years?”

Angel took a seat down on the curb.

“Well, I guess we could just sit here until the year starts.”

Cordelia sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Sounds good to me…” She paused a moment as she snuggled in. “I’m still getting you a haircut, though.”


End file.
